Ténèbres et lumière
by Mitsuki-chaan
Summary: Je suis perdu, il fait froid, tout est noir... Naruto, où es-tu ? ... Sauve-moi ! Tue-moi ! Reste avec moi... ... Ténèbres et lumière : deux opposés, une mort certaine.


Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

_TENEBRES ET LUMIERE_

Le noir.

Il n'y a rien d'autre autour. Je ne vois rien, pas même mon propre corps qui flotte dans le vide.

Où suis-je ?

Je ne me souviens pas de la façon dont j'ai atterris ici, ni même de la raison. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Je sais juste que je m'appelle... non, j'ai même oublié cela.

Quel est mon nom ?

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Des milliards de questions tournoient dans ma tête, mais je ne peux pas y répondre, je ne sais pas y répondre...

Il fait toujours noir, je commence à avoir froid. Mais je n'ai pas peur, non. De toute manière, même si j'étais terrifié, je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Un étrange sentiment, ancré dans tout mon être, refait surface... de la fierté ? Peut-être, mais elle ne me sert pas vraiment si je suis toujours ici.

Où est la sortie ?

Je cherche désespérément, mais en vain, elle n'est nul part.

Par où suis-je entré ?

Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être entré dans quoi que ce soit. Je crois que j'étais là depuis le début. Mais...pourquoi fait-il aussi noir alors ?

J'ai la vague impression qu'il fut un temps où la lumière brillait tellement fort qu'elle m'aveuglait. Le sourire...le sourire d'un être qui m'était cher.

Où est passée la lumière ?

Elle a disparu, ça c'est certain.

Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

Je crois...je crois que c'est de ma faute. J'ai chassé la seule lumière qui réchauffait mon cœur, celle qui brillait comme un soleil et qui éclairait ma vie.

Je me rappelle maintenant...

Naruto, où es-tu ?

~_Sasuke_~

Maintenant, les souvenirs affluent et je suis submergé par des sentiments que je croyais avoir oublié :

Bonheur, douleur, rage, rancœur, amitié, bonheur à nouveau, colère, folie, démence, souffrance, vide...

Du début jusqu'à la fin, je n'aurais fait que souffrir. Mais...mais j'ai aussi connu des personnes qui m'ont fait oublier ma douleur, le temps d'un soupir. Je me suis éloigné par peur de les blesser, mais ils ont voulu se rapprocher, encore. Et par ma faute, ils ont souffert. Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas me lier ainsi à eux, et pourtant, inéluctablement, j'ai fini par avoir besoin de leur présence à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir mais la vengeance passait avant le reste. Je regrette...oui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa regrette d'avoir meurtrit ceux pour lesquels il était important. Je n'ai jamais douté de mon choix, mais, au fond de moi, quelque-chose me disait : ''Pars, pars avant de sombrer !'' Je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'ai blessé les seules personnes qui m'acceptaient comme j'étais, j'ai...j'ai perdu la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux.

Naruto, me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

~_Sasuke_~

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es resté borné au point de continuer encore et toujours à essayer de m'arracher à cette douleur.

J'ai sombré si profondément que tu ne peux pas attraper la main que je t'ai désespérément tendu.

As-tu remarqué ?

J'ai changé, grâce à toi. Tu m'as imposé ta vision du monde avec tellement de force et de brillance que, sans me rendre compte, j'avais fait un pas vers toi, vers ma lumière, vers mon salut...

Mais à présent, la lumière a disparu et je suis seul, entouré de mes idées noires.

Naruto, me sauveras-tu à nouveau ?

~_Sasuke_~

Te souviens-tu de cette fois où l'on s'est battu tous les deux ?

On était jeunes mais à l'instant où j'ai vu ton regard, j'ai su qu'un jour, tu me dépasserais. Tu t'entraînais dans ce but, et je te regardais faire, faisant tout pour que tu ne me rattrapes pas.

Aujourd'hui, tu es loin devant et je ne peux plus rien y faire. C'est ta foi en l'humanité qui réside en chacun d'entre nous qui te fait avancer, tandis que moi, toujours méfiant, je te vois t'éloigner.

Jusqu'où iras-tu ?

Sans doute qu'un jour, tu atteindras le ciel alors que je serais toujours à terre. Peut-être...

J'ai besoin de ta force, de l'infime confiance que tu plaçais jadis en moi.

Naruto, me feras-tu confiance une dernière fois ?

~_Sasuke_~

Je vois la lumière. Oh, juste une minuscule lueur, mais je la vois.

Naruto, as-tu entendu mon appel ?

Elle se précise, elle grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir un trou béant.

Naruto, est-ce ta voix que j'entends ?

_**''Sasuke, désolé...''**_

Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Je te vois ! La blondeur de tes cheveux, tes yeux de la couleur de l'océan qui ressortent sur ton visage au teint hâlé.

Mais...pourquoi pleures-tu ? Et quelle est cette douleur subite qui me transperce ? Je baisse les yeux.

Ce sang, est-ce le mien ?

Pourquoi ma vue se trouble-t-elle ? Je veux la voir encore, ta lumière ! Mais elle a disparu, elle est partie.

Le noir m'envahit de nouveau. Mais cette fois, il est doux et apaisant.

Et je ne suis plus seul, tu es avec moi...

Naruto, merci.

~_Sasuke_~

Deux âmes se sont trouvées, l'une sombre et perdue, l'autre lumineuse et brisée. Ensemble pour une éternité qu'ils ne verront jamais passer car seule compte la présence de l'autre.

Oui, juste eux deux, les ténèbres et la lumière...


End file.
